


Mécanisme

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [17]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Français | French, MARINETTE EST TRÈS IMPLIQUÉE DANS SA RELATION, Mort - Freeform, Souvenirs, triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: Les yeux fixés sur ma montre, j’hésite. Est-ce que je veux vraiment y retourner encore une fois? Est-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire, de raviver encore une fois la blessure dans mon coeur en convalescence?La réponse à cette seconde question est non. Bien sûr que non. En tant que voyageuse temporelle, je sais parfaitement que nous briser encore plus.Et pourtant, la réponse à la première question est oui.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alix Kubdel
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780
Kudos: 1





	Mécanisme

**Author's Note:**

> Salut.
> 
> J'en ai vraiment marre d'avoir une réputation d'auteur horrible alors que je n'ai rien écris de vraiment sombre.
> 
> Genre vraiment, tout le monde me dit d'arrêter de tuer mes personnages alors que personne (Bon, à part dans mal à en crever) n'est mort. Sérieusement, ça devient lourd à la longue.
> 
> Du coup pour remédier à ça, j'ai écris un OS qui décrit assez bien mon style. Je veux qu'à partir de maintenant, vous le preniez comme référence et arrêtiez de me prêter des intentions que je n'ai pas.
> 
> Un OS de mort-

Les yeux fixés sur ma montre, j’hésite. Est-ce que je veux vraiment y retourner encore une fois? Est-ce vraiment la bonne chose à faire, de raviver encore une fois la blessure dans mon coeur en convalescence?  
La réponse à cette seconde question est non. Bien sûr que non. En tant que voyageuse temporelle, je sais parfaitement que nous briser encore plus.  
Et pourtant, la réponse à la première question est oui. Enfin… le fait n’est pas que j’en ai envie, mais que j’en ai besoin. Si je retourne au moment où son teint de porcelaine n’avait pas encore viré au blanc cadavérique ma blessure sera peut-être ravivée, mais ça l’empêchera de s’aggraver. Paradoxal, n’est-ce pas? Et pourtant, à force de voyager entres les époques la limite entre la logique et l’illogisme devient peu à peu floue.  
J’ai besoin de la revoir, même si ça me brise. Parce qu’aussi douloureux que ce soit, la revoir me permet de tenir debout. Parce que tant que je peux revoir ses cheveux noirs de jais, sa peau laiteuse, ses lèvres roses et son insupportable optimisme qui me manque tant… j’ai en quelque sorte une raison de m’accrocher. Une raison illusoire, certes, mais faute de mieux c’est tout ce à quoi je peux me raccrocher.  
J’y suis retournée tant de fois, à se demander si je pourrais un jour sortir de ce cycle infernal. En me disant ça je me mettait parfois à pleurer, ce qui la rendait perplexe. Évidemment, elle n’avait pas de moyen de savoir que sa vie touchait à sa fin. Et c’était mieux comme ça, car je pouvais continuer de retourner la voir et de faire comme si de rien était. Croire, durant l’espace d’un instant, que tout cela n’était qu’un simple cauchemars désormais terminé. Mais ma montre finissait inexorablement par sonner, m’indiquant que je devais retourner à mon époque.  
Une époque où elle n’est plus.  
À chaque fois, la douleur est inconcevable. Parce qu’à chaque fois, malgré le fait que je devrais être habituée depuis, je m’autorise à croire. À croire que tout est finit et que je pourrais pleurer de soulagement dans ses bras pour toujours. Je m’autorise à croire, et à chaque fois ma souffrance semble plus forte que la dernière fois.  
Et maintenant que j’y repense… la réponse à la première question est elle aussi non. Car même si je ne veux pas me l’avouer, même si je suis dépendante de ces moments avec celle qui avait été ma petite amie, je sais aussi que je suis à bout. Que je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.   
Dans un geste rageur, sans trop savoir ce que je fais, je lance ma fragile montre au sol, provoquant une explosion de dizaines de petites pièces qui constituaient il y a encore quelques secondes son mécanisme. Je la regarde en pleurant, ma haïssant bien que je sache que c’était la seule chose à faire. Car maintenant, je n’ai plus de raison de vivre. Maintenant, je n’ai plus rien à quoi m’accrocher. Car mon mécanisme, à moi aussi, semble détruit.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quelqu'un se pose la question, tout ce que j'ai dis plus haut c'est des conneries (vraiment, ça me fait rire de vous voir vous énerver contre mon manque d'empathie envers mes personnages)
> 
> Et sinon bah... eh! Premier OS qui mérite ma réputation! :D
> 
> En vrai comme c'est mon premier où la mort est vraiment importante (à part mal à en crever mais je m'attarde plus sur Alya qui veut tuer Bunnyx que sur la mort de Marinette et de toute manière je n'en suis pas vraiment fière) il n'est certainement pas parfait, les émotions passent peut-être mal ect. Mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu (voir fait pleurer, histoire que je puisse commencer une collection de larmes moi aussi).
> 
> Du coup j'accepte tout conseil sur le sujet (tant que vous êtes constructifs et un minimum aimables)
> 
> Et sinon pour conclure je dirais que... waw, Marinette est hyper investit dans sa relation avec Alix!
> 
> Sans blague, dans "Je te protégerais" elle pleur, dans "Un nouveau départ" elle dort et maintenant (car oui, c'est bien elle) elle est morte.
> 
> C'est là qu'on voit que je m'intéresse pas mal plus au point de vue Bunnyx qu'à celui de Marinette (Quoi que... Oh, nouvelle idée!)


End file.
